


Rich set a fire and Michael was in the house

by PercyIsHere



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyIsHere/pseuds/PercyIsHere
Summary: What if Michael never left the bathroom?(Also Veronica is here. Because.)





	Rich set a fire and Michael was in the house

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Be more chill fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Be+more+chill+fandom).



> A n g s t y
> 
> Suicide and death tw! Leave if you're uncomfortable with those subjects, there's no way around it.

/////////

 

**KNOCK knock knock knock!**

 

"I'll be out soon!" Michael called, climbing out of the bathtub and wiping his face. Why would Jeremy leave him like that? Was he really that worthless?

 

**Knock, knock, knock, knock!**

 

He felt pressure building up in his chest, walking over to the sink.

 

**Knock, knock knock knock!**

 

Why'd he bother showing up? That was his second biggest mistake. It's not like he had any friends at the party anyway. 'Out of my way, loser.'

 

**BANG BANG BANG BANG!**

 

This person must really have to use the bathroom. Shaking slightly, Michael reached for the handle of the sink and splashed some water on his face. The cold water was refreshing, weakening his hateful thoughts. They were still in the back of his mind. He went to open up the door, but couldn't hear knocking anymore.

 

He couldn't help but yearn for the times before Jeremy took the S.q.u.i.p, and he looked in the mirror. There was no denying he was just.. MIchael in the bathroom at a party

He wished he'd stayed at home instead, watching cable porn. " Or wish I offed myself again, wish I was never born!" He yelled at his reflection, tears flowing and blurring his vision.

Glasses steaming up, his tears hot. "'Cause I'm just Michael who's a loner, so he's obviously a stoner!" His voice cracked, and he gripped the edge of the sink. "Rides a PT Cruiser," He let go of the sink," God," He stomped his foot against the ground, so hard a tile cracked, " I'm such a loser!" He backed against a wall, leaning against it and sliding down to the floor.

 

All anyone knew about him was his name. The only person who cared about more than that was gone. "Awesome party, aren't I glad I came." He hissed sarcastically. He sat there a moment longer before feeling unusually hot. He went back to the sink, splashing more cold water onto himself but the feeling didn't go away.

 

Wiping off his glasses, he went to open up the door and gasped at the sight of roaring flames.

He was in the bathroom.

A bathroom in the basement and the house was on fire. He had stopped crying, but now he was full out sobbing. Choking on both smoke and his own heavy breaths. He ran back into the bathroom and turned the water on on both the sink and the bathtub. That would've helped him if there hadn't been a gas tank in the basement.

\--------

"OH my god, Chlo answer me! I can't text this shit, someone might've died!" Jenna yelled at her phone, as if it was the phone's fault. See, this is why Technology is going to take earth over one day.

_"Hey."_

 

"O-M-G You won't believe,"

"Did you see Rich?"

 

 _"Oh I saw Rich. Should'nt drink so much for such a small guy._ _"_

 _"_ Right, but he wasn't drunk."

" _What?"_

"You won't believe what happened after you left. It's just so horrible, I don't wanna relieve it all!"

" _Spit it out!"_

"Well... Rich set a fire and he burned down the house."

_"WHAT!?"_

"And there's a rumor that Michael was inside of the house."

* * *

 

 

 THE next day at school, everyone was buzzing with either excitement or hope. The excited ones hadn't heard yet. The hopeful assumed the rumor was a lie. Rumors only grow, you know. But we both know, what we know.

 

In the homeroom class Michael was in, the teacher was unusually quiet. When asked why, they quietly responded 'Later.'

Instead of going to the lunchroom, the entire student body was shepherded to the auditorium. They all assumed it was a play. Of course, they were wrong. The principal stood behind a podium, holding a microphone and wearing an expression that made them look like they were holding back tears.

 

 "As you all probably know, Rich Goranski, MIchael Mell, and Jake Dillinger did not show up to school today. I regretfully inform you that Mr. Dillinger hosted a party, at which Mr. Goranski set a fire." The principal took an audibly shaken breath. exhaling "Michael Mell died in this fire-" Gasps of horror and screams interrupted them. Jeremy was easy to spot, being as tall as he was and storming out of the door, throwing open the doors with a loud BOOM. A girl who most people recognized as Veronica Sawyer followed him.

 

* * *

 

 VERONICA found Jeremy behind the school, sobbing and shaking and screaming. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU YOU STUPID F-" He was silent for a moment, as if he were listening to someone speak. " I DONT CARE ABOUT BEING COOL, I DONT WANT PEOPLE TO LiKE-" He made a face of visible pain, as if he'd been shocked. He pulled on his hair, tearing a few strands of it out. "I dont want people to like me because they feel bad for me-" Quiet again. "You're right.. it's my fault that he's dead.." He buried his face in his hands, sobbing harder.

 

Veronica sat down. placing a hand on his shoulder and asking quietly, "Who are you talking to?"

Jeremy looked up at her and Veronica almost pulled her hand back in shock. His eyes were an unnaturally bright blue.  He started laughing, and this only made his tears fall faster. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me. I'm not going anywhere near saying my pain was worse than yours is, but I've been through some pretty fucked up shit. Also dealing with fiery explosions."

Jeremy was quiet for a moment. "Squip. Super quantum intel processor."

"A what now?"

"I have voices in my head."

Veronica inhaled, "Well, when a loved one dies sometimes we experience thi-"

"It's not like that. It's a supercomputer. It tells me what to do to be more chill and because I didn't listen to it Michael is dead."

"...What exactly did you do that got him to lock himself in a bathroom?"

"I called him a loser."

"That seem st- serious."

Jeremy looked her in the eye again. Seriously, his eyes freaked her out _alot._  "I've been- I  _was_ his only friend since.. forever."

"What exactly did this, uhm, squid tell you to do?'

"They told me to stop being friends with him. They also sorta made it so that I literally couldn't see him." He covered his face again. "We never realize how much we love someone until they're gone." 

"..And you think his death was  _your_ fault?" She tilted her head.

Jeremy stood up. "Thank you-" He made another painful expression.

He turned around and walked away.

 

* * *

 

Rich stared at the ceiling of the hospital, knowing he screwed up. Being healed enough by now to stand and walk around, he went over to one of the cupboards and pulled out a bottle of pills. They were prescription, but not prescribed to anyone. He popped open the cap after struggling with it for a moment and put the bottle to his lips. Taking a deep breath, he tilted his head back and poured the entire bottle into hid mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> hhAh  
> iM soRRYYY
> 
> (Did'ja see my HAmilTon ReFErence?)


End file.
